Extinct
by NeutralAngel
Summary: Saphira knows that she is the last female dragon...or so she thought, until two strangers appear and tear apart every truth that she thought she knew. rated for language and some situations
1. Chapter 1

Once long ago there were many dragons. Every color of the rainbow was covered by dragon skin. Green ones, blue ones, red ones, white ones, and yes even black ones. They all shined and had their own special traits, but none were as special as the silver ones. The were rare and very few. Why would that be? Well they could change skin colors, but if they stayed in that color too long they would stay that color. Kind of like how some peoples faces get stuck. There's no way of knowing what color scale those dragons are unless you killed it. Silver dragons also had another thing to worry about. A secret that many weren't trusted with. They are the guards to a princess, not just any princess though, their Kings daughter. Some speculate that the silver dragons made her up just so that they would feel important, others believe in her like she is a goddess, and others don't really care either way. Slowly the belief of her exsistance disappeared and she became a myth, even among the fabled silver dragons. There was never a time to relieve her, but now she has decided for herself and nothing can stop her, not even a war for the last known female dragon.

A clap of thunder roared through the skies as Eragon flew by on Saphira back. Today was just not a good day to fly. After having lost his mentor, Eragon wasn't ready to go back to fighting, not just yet. There were so many things he had to do, but there were so few things that he could do. He knew that he could keep fighting and that's what he planned to do, there was just the problem of feeling constant guilt about the people that died. If only he were stronger, he could stop all the fighting at once and destroy Galbatorix instead of other peoples lives. Eragon felt his emotions well up inside him, as if they could break loose through his chest, but there was no way that he was going to show anyone how frustrated he felt, well except for Saphira. She could already feel how he felt and he didn't want to hide anything from her.

"Saphira." She just nuzzles him briefly and hums softly under to him. It comforted him as he brewed over his thoughts again. "Don't you wish that we were stronger, Saphira." _We can wish all we want little one, but it won't make it come true unless we make it happen._ Eragon gives a sad little smile and nods. "I think it's time we went back." Saphira does a slow turn and takes them back towards the Varden. Forever more they thought as one and yet both had different reactions as they saw two cloaked figures running towards their camp. _Seems like we have more fighting to do little one._ "I hope they aren't enemies then because I've just run out of mercy at sun rise." The pair flew straight at them and landed heavily in their pathway. Even though they were both small looking to Eragon, he knew that being on Saphira made everyone look small, so he didn't ask any questions, instead he shot a few spells at them. They weren't hurtful, they were just restraining spells. The smaller of the two crumpled to the ground with a grunt, while the slightly taller one tried to help its companion up. The taller one did this for a minute and then looked up at Eragon and pointed to him.

Saphira growled and snapped her jaws at them, show casing her nice big shiny teeth to them and still the taller one pointed to him. Again Saphira snapped at them and this time the tall one jumped into the air and onto her head and ran down her neck towards Eragon. He blasted it with more spells and yet it just kept coming until it was only a few inches away from him. It jumped at him and made both of them fall off of Saphira. Eragon expected getting hit next so he went into a defensive pose as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"You arrogant little _dragon rider_, just because you can ride doesn't mean that you can't die! Stop posing and undo your spell. The princess has a ward against them and the longer you take the more likely I will have to kill you."

Eragon looked at them suspiciously as he got out of a fighting stance. "What are you doing here? Who are you? Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"Damn it kid! She's dying! The ward uses her blood to power it! Undo your spells and I'll answer any questions you have, just undo your god damned spells!"

He looked over at the crumpled figure and saw that she was no longer on her hands and knees. In fact she wasn't even moving anymore. Seeing as how that this was life or death he undid his spells and heard a gasp from the figure on the ground. The taller one ran towards the princess and removed her hood, allowing her to breath more freely. She wasn't breath takingly beautiful, but she did have a gentle look about her. Eragon moved closer to the pair as the tall one tended to the princess.

"We are human. Princess Fay and her guard Lia. No one sent us, but we do seek you, Eragon."

He stopped and looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry, but as you can see we're in the middle of a war here. I can't go anywhere with you two."

"I have not said that we are going anywhere. I simply said that we came seeking you."

"Why?"

Lia pulled her hood down and looked Eragon straight in the eyes. "To end this war."

. Sorry for the shortness


	2. Chapter 2

Bargain

Eragon stared at Lia as if she had just grown another head. This couldn't be right, right? Had he heard her wrong? Was he going insane? There was just no way that these two could have a solution to such a massive problem. Maybe they are assassins sent by Galbatorix, that had to be it. There's just no way that they could have had the answer to ending such a cruel war and not have come to the Varden sooner._ I don't trust these two Saphira.__** I don't trust them either little one, but I don't think that they are lying either.**_ He let out a sigh and got out of his fighting stance.

"What do you want from us then?" Lia wasn't paying any attention to him. That erked him since they were the ones asking for help. There was also the fact that most people tended to listen to him when he spoke because he was THE dragon rider. Eragon looked at the two and gave up trying to get answers from the guard Lia. Instead he watched them or rather Lia as she tried to get the so called princess to her feet. He could hear Lia murmur encouraging words to the princess as she was slowly raised off the ground by Lia.

"I hope that she lives _dragon rider_. If she doesn't you have just made a foe that rivals no other." This said with a sneer along with plenty of venom to kill a dragon, Eragon had a clear view of where they stood with each other. With that said the two limped towards the camp and Eragon flew ahead to let the others know of there visitors.

"Sometimes I wonder how you talk me into these things Lia." Fay sighs as she sits up in the tent. "At times I have to wonder if I'm really awake or not." She looked over at her pacing guard and smiled. "Calm down Lia, they're not gonna do anything bad to us. At least I think so, well you did threaten the dragon rider twice. Just relax Lia. Breathe in and out. Do it with me." An explosion shook the camp as Lia started to relax. Fays face paled slightly at the sound. "Okay maybe we're not so safe." Fay looked at Lia and laughed nervously as they waited too be attacked, but nothing happened. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her guard. Said guard only looked at her and walked out of the tent to find the source of the sound. Lia didn't have to go far though considering there was a giant dragon foot print on the ground three feet from their tent.

Lia looked at the trail and found Eragon and Saphira not far from them. In fact the boy was walking towards her at this very moment. She narrowed her eyes and studied him as he approached. There wasn't much danger coming from him instead it was what was following him that made her edgy. As he reached the tent she motioned for him to follow her into the tent.

Eragon went into the tent and was surprised to see that Fay was in bed and out of her cloak. She did indeed look frail, but he knew looks were deceiving. "I've brought Nasuada with me, so that she may stay informed." He bowed as Nasuada walked towards the other princess. She gave Eragon a look as she passed him by.

"I see that Eragon wasn't **exaggerating** when he said that there's another royal here." Fay blushed as the other girl looked her over once more. "Please forgive me your Highness for not standing, but my guard and I had run into a little trouble earlier." With that being said and soon after a snort was heard from outside. Fay wasn't sure if it was the dragon or her guard. She was just going to go with the latter on that. "Anyways my guard and I have traveled far and wide looking for the Varden. Along the way we did make allies that could crush Galbatorix if they wanted to." Nasuada looked at the other girl like she had gone slightly insane.

"How do I know that you will not turn against me? For that matter how do I even know that you're who you claim you are?" Fay was struck dumb as she looked at the other princess. This wasn't part of their plan, actually there hadn't been much of a plan to begin with, so all she could do was think faster than them.

"You don't." All eyes turned to the door as Lia walked in. "There is no proof of her existence and if there is they're all rumors and myth. You have few choices how to handle us." Lia looked right into Nasuada's eyes and waited. Everyone was holding their breaths as she thought about what to do.

"If you can capture Murtagh and his dragon alive, then I will trust you two without a doubt." Eragons eyes basically popped out of his head as he watched Nasuada leave the tent calmly. Was he the only sane one or did she really want to end the war this bad? Well then again who wouldn't? He looked over at Lia and saw that her eyes were filled with triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

Voice

As the two left Lia looked over to her princess and smiled slightly. This was an easy job considering who they were. IF only there was proof that they were telling the truth. Well there really wasn't much they could do about it, but if they could put an end to this war there wouldn't be a need for the silver princess to come forward now would there?

"Princess Fay leave this to me. I can capture him on my own and you need to heal from your encounter with the dragon rider." She sighs as she is given an order instead of a request. Sometimes Fay wondered if she was a princess due to the fact that she was always being ordered around by Lia. Even when Fay wasn't in danger she was told to stay in one place, well not this time.

"I think I should come along with you, so that no suspicion is raised. If you go by yourself others will believe that you're in league with Galbatorix." Lia was about to interrupt when Fay raised her hand silencing her. "I know I'm weak and that I get in the way, but if I go as well it will prove that we're not in league with them." Her bodyguard just rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said she had to be kidding.

"Your highness if I go and they don't trust me then it will only be me, but if you come along then there will have been no reason for coming this far. At least have only half of the body dead and not the whole thing. Plus I get to keep you out of harms way that way." Lia winked at the princess and took off out of the tent before Fay could protest in search of information on Murtagh. Hopefully she could do this job without having to hurt the princess anymore than she already had. Fay stared at the once occupied spot and felt lonesome,so she went back to sleep to regain more energy for the coming day. Maybe by then Lia would be back with information to share with her.

Lia went around the Varden asking people left and right if they knew anything about Murtagh, but no one really did aside from him allying himself with Galbatorix and destroying a few villages. She gave a loud sigh and decided that she had no choice but to ask the little twerp of a rider Eragon. She really didn't want to though considering he though himself of some great importance. The kid needed to be humbled a bit and learn some better manners around royalty. Her mind wandered some more as she neared a training field and of course she got strange looks. But there she saw an elf training by herself. Lia had never seen an elf fight before, so she stood by the sides and watched as this one gracefully demonstrated that she could kill you with beauty. But the more Lia watched the more she wanted an end to this war, there was just no simple way of ending it.

She looked at the elf closer and realized that she had seen her some where before. That wasn't possible was it? As she pondered this she didn't notice the arrival of the men, actually they basically walked around her. Some looked at her with confusion, while others showed something less. Lia came out of her daze when she was shoved on the shoulder by one of the men. Now she wasn't surprised considering women weren't supposed to fight. They were the frail ones, the ones that needed to be protected, and the ones that were helpless. With that thought in mind Lia grabbed the man who had shoved her and punched him square in the jaw, there was also a satisfying cracking sound as her punch landed. That got every ones attention, some of the men looked dumbstruck, some furious, and some were laughing. Others looked like they were about to attack her but weren't sure if they should considering she was a girl.

"The cracking sound wasn't coming from him. It was my hand." The people who were doubtful looked down at their comrade and saw that there wasn't much damage done to his face. Some of the men calmed down and a lot of them just looked mad now. Lia looked sheepishly around as the men got closer to her. _I should control my temper more...Well it's not like this is the first time that it has gotten me into trouble._ She looked around for help, but saw none so she got into a fighting stance and braced for impact. _I just had to punch him didn't I? _A small grin showed up and that was when the men attacked.

Fay slept in the tent, but not peacefully. She was trapped in a cold dark place in her dreams. There was no escape and she felt like she was caged and tied down to the ground. Her breathing got heavier, as she started to gasp for more air she felt a male presence in her dream. _This dream, I've had it before._ _**Come save me.**_ _Who are you?_ _**Come save m**__**e.**__Where are you?_ _**Please save me.**__I...I can't save you._ _**Why? **__Because I'm not strong enough...I couldn't even save myself, so how am I supposed to save you? __**Only you, only you mistress. Only you.**__Why me?_ She never got an answer because she woke up before she heard his reply. As Fay sat in the dark tent covered in sweat she started to cry. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had just found the missing piece of herself. Ever since she was a child she had felt like there was a piece of her that was missing. She asked her mother about it, but her mother simply told her that when she got older she would understand this feeling. Well she is older now and she doesn't understand it still. _**I'll wait forever for you. Save me.**_Her heart skipped a beat as she heard those words.

Panic started to set in as the presence of the mysterious voice started to fade as well from Fay's mind. Her head bobbed up and down as she clutched it tightly between her hands. Hysteria was setting in, so Fay ran out of the tent garbed only in her night gown to look for Lia. _I have to find her. I have to! _She ran passed people, around them, jumped over them, and even pushed few down to get to Lia faster. Fay didn't know exactly where her bodyguard was, but for some reason she always found her if she let her instincts take over. This time however she couldn't get to Lia because there was a group of men surrounding her. Fays vision started to get blurry as the sounds around her went silent. The darkness around her was closing in on her as she sunk to her knees. She knew that she had to get Lias attention before she blacked out, so she yelled out her guards name at the top of her lungs hoping to get her attention. The last thing she saw was a dark shape walking towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Savior

Her breath came out short as she heard her name being called out by Fay. She looked around for her charge, but didn't see her anywhere. Lia knew for a fact that she had heard her name called out by Fay. The only reason Fay would be looking for her was because she was in trouble or she had had THAT dream again. It seemed that she was having this dream more and more often. It was some how connected to this war because before this war broke out, as a child Fay had had this same dream. There was no doubt in Lia's mind that Fay was the key to ending this war.

Lia growled at the men who were raising their arms up for an attack. "Get out of my way!" They swung down their arms as she shouted this and ended up missing her completely. She had dodged their attacks and was now carving out a path by beating the men in her way down. _Fay...Fay_ "Princess!" _Fay..._

-...

Eragon saw the crumpled form of Princess Fay and went over to see what had happened to her. Last thing he had heard from her was the bodyguards name being shouted. He looked at her and noticed that she was bleeding. _She must have cut her hand on something as she fell._ He picked her up and proceeded to take her towards the Vardens main camp. There she could get bandaged up. He remembered what Lia had told him about magic being used on her, so he had no choice but to take her there and judging by the cut on her hand it wasn't that bad until her stomach started to bleed as well.

"How could this have happened? No one attacked her and I'm carrying her, so why?" His body shivered as he felt a presence slide across his skin. As he felt this presence Fay whimpered and struggled in his arms. It was as if she was trying to get away from it. He struggled to hold her in his arms as she struggled even harder. Then Eragon heard something that chilled him to the bones. The sound of a pissed off dragon, men could also be heard screaming in agony as well. Those two sounds mixed together was a terrifying thing to hear. He turned his head towards the group of men and saw Lia push the men back like little ants. When Eragon saw her he couldn't stop shaking. His knees started to give out and his mind went blank from fear. As she walked closer towards him he could feel his energy being drained from his body. He tried to scream for Saphira mentally, but he couldn't even do that.

He felt helpless in her presence and then when she stood in front of him, glaring, he thought for sure that she would kill him because he was carrying a bloody princess in his arms. Not just any princess though, her princess. Eragon opened his mouth to explain to Lia, but didn't get the chance seeing as how she was already walking away with princess Fay in her arms. Before Lia got too far away though she turned around and said something to him. Eragon couldn't hear cause there was still too much noise coming from the fallen men. _Saphira..._

-...

Saphira felt disturbed, like as if she was being eatin slowly. She concentrated on where this feeling was coming from and hit a wall at Eragon's mental pathway to her. She tried to break down the barrier that was there but couldn't and when she couldn't she roared with rage because Eragon would never block her from his mind. Her instincts were telling her that something horrible was happening to him. This fear was only confirmed when she felt his energy being drained from him.

-...

Lia walked to the nearest stream, not caring if people stared at her strangely and definitely not caring about people following her. All that mattered was healing the princess. As she neared the stream Lia started to walk faster towards it. There wasn't much more time to waste. Luckly for Lia, Eragon had decided to follow them and hold everyone else off at bay. What confused him was why Lia would bring Fay to a stream instead of the medical ward. He would be finding out soon enough it would seem.

The bodyguard waded into the stream and found the deepest part. She then laid the princess down on the surface of the water and supported her as she slowly sank until only her face was above the water. What Eragon couldn't see was what Lia was doing. He knew that the guard was chanting though. What she was chanting he couldn't hear over the rushing streams sound. This was frustrating to him because he had some serious questions for them to answer now and it wouldn't be good if the supposed princess died before he could question her. She seemed like the weak link in the two, so Eragon was going to try and corner her at some point and time. To be frank with himself Lia scared him more than he cared to admit. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he watched Lia heal Princess Fay, as if by magic. But the couldn't be because Fay had a ward on her that prevented the use of magic on her, so what had Lia done then? As if hearing his thoughts Lia looked back at Eragon and signaled for him to come closer to her.

So he walked over to her and gasped as he saw princess Fay. He looked at her and cringed. There was no way that she was going to live through this just do to the fact that she had lost so much blood. Eragon looked at her and wanted to weep for the stream was no turning crimson with her blood and he couldn't even help her. He hadn't felt this helpless since the first time he became a dragon rider. _It's not fair..._He wanted to do something anything to help her, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything. Then Lia bent forwards towards Fay and lifted her out of the stream and just like that the blood stopped flowing.

Eragon was agoged at what had just happened. Clearly Lia had done some sort of magic to make her stop bleeding or else he had been hallucinating. He looked over at the bodyguard and watched her as she lifted Fay into her arms. She then wrapped the princess up in the cloak that she had been wearing. His breath caught in his throat as Lia walked over. No it wasn't fear but awe that made Eragon do this. Lia's armor shined like no other that he had seen and it seemed to be alive. The young boy just looked at her helplessly awe were he stood.

"Well are you gonna help or not?"

This snapped the dragon rider out of his daze. "What do you need me to do then?" He waited eagerly for her to tell him what she wanted him to do. If he could gain favor with her maybe she would tell him more about the armor that she is wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Crack

They walked back to princess Fays tent in silence. Eragon really didn't know how to broach the subject of Lia's armor without giving too much away. He was itching to ask her about it and was going to when he heard, actually more like felt Saphira land outside of the tent. She let out a roar and stuck her head into the tent. When she saw that Eragon was fine she grew a little confused. Lia just looked at the dragon in a peeved fashion. By now Fay was in bed again and her guard was sitting next to her.

"I know you both have questions and I have the answers to most of them, but I am not willing to tell you two." Saphira looked insulted and Eragon was thinking of a way to make her reconsider what she had just said. "If you came to end this war, wouldn't it be beneficial for Saphira and I to know this information that you have?" Lia's hands clenched together in front of her and she silently got up and left the tent. Next thing that Eragon heard was Saphira flapping her wings and flying away. The guard came back in and stared at Eragon for a long time. "I will not answer all of your questions and I will omit things. I will also tell you that if I answer your questions your world as you know it will be torn to shreds. That is why I don't want to answer your questions because it's better to have an ignorant dragon rider than a died one." It was his turn to stare at her.

Eragon really didn't have anything to say. There wasn't anything he could say at this moment. If what she said is true then would it be better for him to not know what she knows? He looked down at the ground and thought about this in his head. Of course his dragon decided to join in as well. _Saphira...do you think we should ask them anyways? __**I know that I want this knowledge, but I do not know if I want it now during this time of turmoil.**__ But what if she knows of a way to..._His train of thought was cut off as Fay woke up. He shifted his gaze from the ground to her up right form on the bed. "You shouldn't move around yet princess." She just looked at him and started to get out of her bed regardless of his protests. "Princess Fay you must get back into bed." He turned his gaze to the guard and saw that she had an eyebrow cocked up. Didn't she even care if the wounds opened up again? "Eragon you don't need to worry about me. The wounds won't reopen." His blond head whipped back around to Fay.

She was now getting off of the bed and walking towards the two. Her legs shook with every step that she took, but she didn't stop walking forwards. Fay wasn't looking at the ground, so Eragon could see her facial expression as she neared him and Lia. There was determination in her eyes and a vulnerability that he couldn't place. All in all she wasn't hiding anything that she was feeling at the moment and Eragon basically guessed that she never would hide from others. However her body wasn't as determined as she was, so her legs gave out about three fourths of the way to them. Shockingly it wasn't Lia who caught Fay as she was falling, it was Eragon. It'd seem that his body moved on its own accord, which shocked even him. As he was getting over the shock Fay squirmed in his arms. "Put me down Eragon!" That got him out of his shocked state fast.

Fay stood in front of him with a huff and went back to her bed sulking. She was looking at the ground while sitting on the edge of her bed. "I should have been fine Lia. What happened?" She looked up at her guard waiting for the answer. Said guard shifted a little from the left to the right. Eragon watched the exchange and gauged each of their reactions. Lia's eyebrows creased as she closed her eyes and held her chin. "It's simple really Princess. You haven't been getting enough food and sleep, so your body is slower to recover from your normal episodes." The princess closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. "So that was it huh? It was so simple Lia! Why didn't I think about it?" She then jumped off of her bed and hugged her guard then Eragon. "Thanks you two." Fay skittered around them and grabbed a change of clothing and proceeded to go out of the tent to change and forge for some food.

As soon as she left Eragon let out a sigh. "She's just full of energy isn't she?" He looked over at the bodyguard and wondered what she was thinking. "Princess Fay will be fine." For once he wasn't sure that she was talking to him, but to reassure herself. "She will be fine Lia, with you by her side she will always be protected I'm sure." Lia looked down at him and stared at him for a long time. It seemed like she was looking into his soul at this very moment. "I think that you presume too much dragon rider. I am not just her guard, I am also her reaper."


End file.
